Water-dispersed polymeric coating compositions have been employed to coat metallic surfaces such as by hand, spray, electrostatic, brushing, dipping, and, more recently, by electrodeposition. These methods have gained favorable acceptance in the coating field, particularly when employing electrodeposition. Although acceptable film strength, hardness and adhesion are noted in U.S. Letters Patent No. 3,403,088 to Donald P. Hart, issued on Sept. 24, 1968, and U.S. Letters Patent No. 3,471,388 issued on Oct. 7, 1969, to J. N. Koral, a difficult problem is presented where electrocoating of anodic-soluble metals, such as copper or copper alloy substrates, is required. Such metals are adversely affected by well-known anionic resins.